Ben 10 random days
by Rainbowbutterflyninjas101
Summary: Ok so this is what is running through my head sometimes and a bunch of oneshots of ben 10 characters goofing off or whatever and also my first fanfic so enjoy.
1. Smoothie Trouble

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Ben 10. Happy?

Chapter 1 "smoothie trouble"

Ben sat at a table in the Mr. Smoothy parking lot sipping on a grape and salmon smoothie. He was kind of happy Gwen and Kevin weren't here because they always say his smoothies were gross and obviously they weren't 'cause he was still drinking them. He went to throw away the smoothie and frowned as he was about to throw it away. "At last we depart my ultra delicious smoothie." he said then threw away the smoothie. Back at the table he was about to grab his car keys when he saw another smoothie just conviently sitting there. He ran and picked it up and took a sip to see what flavor it was. "Yuck normal flavors." Ben said after tasting strawberry and banana. He took another sip even though he thought it was disgusting. After finishing it he went to throw it away. He then returned to his table once again and found yet another smoothie this time blueberry flavored. He drank about 5 more smoothies before finally being toofull of smoothies he grabbed his car keys and went to his car. A few seconds later a man came to the table. "YES! IT DIDN'T DISAPPEAR THIS TIME!" He shouted.


	2. Kevin Cooks

A/N this just kinda came to me while thinking of Kevin.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10 never have, never will.

Chapter 2 "Kevin Cooks"

"Wow Kev I didn't know you could cook." Ben said as he walked into Kevin's kitchen without even bothering to knock. "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me Tennyson." Kevin said turning around to look at Ben. "You- can't cook can you?" Ben asked. "What are you talkin' about? I'm cooking aren't I?" Kevin asked still not looking at the stove. "Yeah but-" Kevin interrupted him, "Listen Tennyson I know what I'm doing ok?" "Uh Kevin-" Ben began but was only interrupted again by Kevin "And if you doubt that for one second I can't cook then maybe you should just leave." he said. "Alright I was only trying to tell you your pancakes are burning but whatever." Ben said shrugging and walking out the door. Before he could even get inside the car Kevin shouted, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MY PANCAKES WERE BURNING, BEN!" Ben slammed his head on the steering wheel.


	3. Annoying Gwen

Disclaimer: I really hate these things but still I don't own ben 10

Chapter 3 "Annoying Gwen"

Gwen sighed enjoying the peace of being able to finally sit down and read a book without any interruptions. Too bad with Gwen peace never lasts long. Ben came in with a goofy grin. Gwen looked up from her book. "Ben why are you- you know what never mind." she said and began reading again. "But Gwen this time it's something important." Ben said. Raising an eyebrow, Gwen looked up again, "Mission?" she asked. Ben shook his head. "Nope." he replied. "Then what?" she asked praying it wasn't something stupid. "Kevin-he-" Ben looked like he was about to start laughing any second. "He what?" Gwen asked. "He-he stubbed his toe on a rock." He said and fell to the ground laughing. Gwen rolled her eyes. She knew it was something stupid. "What's so funny about that?" she asked. "Because before that I accidently bumped my arm on a cart and the cart rolled into a counter which dropped a smoothie then I came along carrying a rock-" Gwen interrupted him, "And why were you carrying a rock?" she asked again. (A/N Gwen has a lot of questions lol) "I don't know...but that's not the point. I slipped on the spilt smoothie and dropped the rock and Kevin came laughing and then he tripped over the rock." Ben finished. "I still don't get it." Gwen said. "IT'S A DOMINO EFFECT!" Ben shouted. After a long silence Gwen finally asked, "Ben, have you been drinking to many smoothies?" "No..." Ben said quietly and began backing away. Gwen rolled her eyes again and began reading again. "Do you like pickles?" Ben asked. "What are you talking about?" Gwen asked. "I LIKE STARS!" Ben yelled. Gwen slowly got up and began walking away hoping Ben wouldn't follow her. And of course Ben began following her and asking random questions. Finally Gwen had had enough. "THAT'S IT! GET LOST BEN!" Gwen yelled. Ben stared at her for a second before continuing his random questions. 5 minutes later Ben emerged from the house with a black eyes and bruises all over. Kevin, who was about visit Gwen ran into Ben. "DON'T GO THERE! THAT GIRL IS CRAZY!" Ben screamed and ran away. Kevin glanced at Gwen's house and at Ben before backing away and turning around. "I'll just come back later." he told himself.


	4. Ben Finds a Penny

Disclaimer: WHY DO I KEEP PUTTING THIS YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M JUST GONNA STOP!

-crosses arms and stomps foot and pouts- MOA glares at me. Umm ok fine! I don't own Ben 10!

Chapter 4 "Ben finds a penny"

"WOOO!" Ben screamed and began running in circles excitedly. "Um I'm kinda scared to ask what your problem is Tennyson." Kevin said looking at him in confusion. "I FOUND A PENNY!" Ben shouted and continued running around like a maniac. "Ok and?" Kevin asked. Gwen walked in. "Hey Kevin, what is Ben-" Kevin stopped her. "Don't ask." he said. Gwen nodded. "MY PENNY! MINE!" Ben yelled when Kevin tried to grab the penny from him. "A penny?" Gwen asked puzzledly. "Yeah..." Kevin said. "A penny a day keeps the doctor away. Or was it find a penny pick it up and uh something else..." Ben rambled on to himself. "Ben I think it was-" Ben went on, "NO I GOT IT! A PENNY GIVES YOU BAD LUCK, KEVIN TAKE IT HURRY!" he threw the penny at Kevin and ran away screaming like a mad man. "We really need to stop him from drinking so many smoothies." Gwen said and Kevin agreed.

A/N yeah I know a lot of these are short but oh well. It's just random oneshots so whatever.


	5. Kevin vs Smoothie

A/N Yeah I know I haven't posted a new chapter in a long time so to make up for it here's a longer chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm lazy today so I'm just gonna say it, I don't own ben 10, period.

Chapter 5 "Kevin vs. Smoothie"

Kevin glared at the disgusting Pickle, cottage cheese, and sardine smoothie that was sitting on the table in front of him. "Hey Kevin you going to drink that? I mean you could just save the trouble and give me the 20 bucks you owe me if you don't wanna drink it." Ben, who had walked up to Kevin sipping on his own smoothie, said. "Nah I don't got 20 bucks on me so it's just easier if I...get up and run away." Kevin replied and got up from his spot at the table and ran away. 5 seconds later Kevin was back in his same seat and Ben was standing behind him as Jetray, "And stay there." Kevin sighed and slowly picked up the smoothie and held it away as if it was a bomb of some kind. Ben returned to his human form and began chanting "do it." Kevin inched the smoothie towards his face. "Hey Kevin, Ben." Gwen said as she walked up behind them. Kevin dropped the smoothie. "Gweeeennn." Ben whined. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked. Kevin jumped up and hugged Gwen. "Thank you. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" He shouted and ran away. "What was that all about?" Ben just looked down and kicked the empty smoothie cup that was on the ground, "Man I really wanted to see him drink that. And somehow this has backfired on me." "What?" Gwen questioned. "Kevin owed me 20 bucks but who do you think payed for that smoothie?" Ben said with a huff and stomped to his car leaving a confused Gwen.

A/N please review!


	6. Store Robbers

A/N Ok just figured out what a Mary-Sue is so ignore my help sign on my profile but I still need help making my stories longer! Anyway I'm gonna try to make my characters not so, Mary-Sueish.

Disclaimer: Me no own nuttin but Kelsi. And my sister owns Kyli.

"See anything you like Kelsi?" "No." Kelsi muttered, "Can't we just go? Please Gwen?" Gwen turned to face Kelsi. "No we're not leaving until we find something you like." "But I don't like anything in this store and I'm reeeaaallly bored." Kyli suddenly came into the room, carrying a shirt and shorts, and squealed. "Kelsi these would be awesome on you!"

Kelsi groaned. "I'm going to the bathroom." "Ok just try not to blow anything up." Gwen said. "Right. Try." "Hey Gwen I found this blue skirt that would look soo cute on you!" Kyli exclaimed. "Let's go check it out then." Gwen followed Kyli to a table with a bunch of skirts and jeans sitting on it.

"Alright so this is we're gonna do." Kevin told the sixteen-year-old Ultimatrix wielder who was listening intently, "Okay so we're going to go inside the store and act like we're robbing it. Sound fun?" Ben nodded, "But I think the girls are in there, they'll kill us if we ruin their shopping day!" Kevin smirked, "Which is why we're going to wear ski masks to get the whole robber thing going."

"You have a cruel and twisted mind." Ben said. Kevin shrugged, "Yeah now let's hurry up and do this thing before one of them walks out to see us planning." Ben nodded again, "Yeah plus I have to pee." Kevin rolled his eyes and both of them put on their ski masks and squirt guns.

Gwen and Kyli were still scanning over the clothes when a scream was heard, almost instinctively Gwen's hands lit up with mana and Kyli got into a battle stance. Kevin and Ben ran around with squirt guns, yelling, "EVERYONE GET ON THE FLOOR OR WE SHOOT!" Ben began giggling.

Gwen let the mana fade and rolled her eyes. "Ben, remember the plan!" Kevin whispered under his breath. Ben laughed and said out loud, "I can't. Kevin remember when I told you I had to pee?" "Ben you blew our cover! And yeah?" Ben laughed harder, "Well my leg is wet." he fell to the floor in a mad fit of laughter. It took a minute for this to process through Kevin's brain before he finally realized.

"Ew dude that is sick!" "I know right?" Gwen walked over to Kevin and ripped off the ski mask. "You guys really need to stop trying to scare people. It only ends badly." Gwen said, looking at the laughing Ben with a face of disgust "Better luck next time." before she walked away she broke the water gun.

Kelsi returned from the bathroom, "I heard a scream what did I miss?" Gwen continued looking through the clothes rack, "Oh nothing."

A/N ok that's as long as I could go, hope you guys review and like!


	7. Prank on Ben

A/N Ahh Kevin is so romantic…I wish he would tell me I had an eye bugger lol. This is edited.

Echoecho-girl: I have no idea why it turned out like that so I'm editing it.

Disclaimer: Ben 10 not mine.

Ben walked quickly. He knew someone was following him. He was sure of it. The sixteen-year-old superhero turned around to see if he was right, but saw nothing.

Now Ben was just creeped out. He was soo sure someone was following him. He continued walking, checking to see if anyone was following him every few seconds. Each time he turned, he was greeted by silence, not a person or car in sight.

"Hey." a voice said from behind him. Ben screamed and turned around, his hand hovering over the Ultimatrix. He immediately took that hand away from the Ultimatrix and to his heart, seeing it was only Kelsi.

"Kelsi! You nearly scared me to death! Never come up behind a freaked out person like that!" Ben breathed in and out as if to calm himself.

Kelsi rolled her eyes, "I was just trying to tell your shoes were untied." Ben bent down to tie his shoes with an "Oh. Wait my shoes are-" just then he felt something hit him from behind and fell to his face.

There was a laugh that Ben would know anywhere, "KEVIN!" Kevin gripped onto his sides and laughed. "I didn't do it, Kelsi did." he said inbetween breaths. Ben turned around and saw Kelsi was nowhere in sight.

"Are you sure about that?" Kevin looked around and scratched his head, "I coulda swore she was just- Ben, what are you-" Ben walked towards him with a smirk on his face and his hand on his Ultimatrix, "Rath time." There was a bright green flash, and Kevin's car was gone with Rath following it.

Meanwhile, Kelsi was about 5 miles away running for her life. Just incase Kevin blames her for whatever Ben does to him.

A/N review please!


	8. Detective Kevin

A/N Hey everyone who reads this, sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in so long! Hope you guys like this chapter! Oh and if my OC are getting annoying please tell me!

Disclaimer: Man of Action owns Ben 10. Not me.

"Gwen?" Kelsi asked. Gwen, who was staring at the screen of her laptop, looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh?" she closed her eyes, praying it wasn't something stupid. "Why is your house so big?" Gwen's eyes snapped open. She should've known it was something stupid after all.

Gwen shrugged, "I don't know." "Oh." Kelsi looked away and stayed silent for a moment, then said, "Why are you dating Kevin?" Gwen opened her mouth as if to reply but she stopped, hearing a familiar voice behind her, "Because I have rougish charm." Kevin smirked. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Kelsi yelled.

Gwen was somewhat happy Kevin was here. She wasn't sure why but when she was alone with Kelsi she was constantly thinking something bad would happen. "Front door." Kevin said leaning slightly on the doorframe. "You didn't break it did you?" Gwen asked as she spun around. Kevin shook his head, "Nope."

Gwen sighed in relief. "I picked the lock." Kevin grinned. _Better than punching a whole in the door._ Gwen thought. "So what are you doing here?" "I am on a mission." Gwen rolled her eyes. "What kind?" "You ask too many questions." Kevin said. "That's because I hang out with idiots who get in trouble all the time."

Kevin and Kelsi looked slightly offended. Finally Kevin said, "I'm here because I know for a fact that Kelsi stole your pizza snacks!" He pointed and glared at Kelsi. "What? That's rediculous, why would I steal pizza snacks?" "Uh maybe because you like them? Look, I'm not good with the whole reasoning thing so why don't we just skip to the part where I expose you!" Kevin ran over to her and tugged at her shirt and a pack of pizza snacks fell out.

"Aha! Told ya!" Kevin smirked, "For now on, just call me detective Kevin." He ran out the door. Gwen stared after him with a confused look on her face. "How the heck did those pizza snacks get there?" Was all Kelsi could mumble.

A/N I think I might make more of detective Kevin oneshots... anyhoo... R&R to make my day!


	9. Vilpickle wants a pickle

A/N this idea hit me while I was doing school this earlier and I just had to write it down.

Disclaimer: Dont own nuttin

Ben tossed and turned in his bed. He had just watched Hocus Pocus and now he was scared. Really scared. Kevin told him to man up and stop being a wimp but he was still scared.

Ben heard a rustling noise coming from the kitchen and he shot straight up from bed, sweating like he did when he had that nightmare of Victor Validus. Ben shook his head and tried to get the memory out of his head.

He heard another rustling noise coming from the kitchen and slowly, ever so slowly slipped out of bed, his hand hovering about a centimeter from the Ultimatrix.

"Blast it! Where are they?" He could hear a voice say from the kitchen. Trembling Ben asked in a voice that was barely a whisper, "Wh-who's there?" He could make out a large figure standing next to the fridge step away from it.

"Tennyson?" the voice asked. "Vilgax? What the hell are you doing in my fridge?" Ben asked, flipping on the light switch. Vilgax twiddled with his thumbs. "I just wanted a pickle is all." "Oh. Well why didn't you say so?" Ben moved a couple of things out of the way before finally reaching the pickle jar.

He opened it and handed a pickle to Vilgax. "Here ya go." Vilgax smiled and took a bite out of the pickle and left. Ben giggled to himself and mumbled as he walked back to his room, "Vil-pickle likes dill pickles." Then he burst into a mad fit of laughter.

"Carl he's doing it again!" Sandra said. "I'll call the ambulance in the morning just go back to sleep." Carl muttered to his wife. Sandra agreed and laid back down and fell asleep, leaving her 16 year old son rolling around laughing madly.

A/N incase you didn't get that last bit there they thought he was having a seizure. Review PLEASE!


	10. Detective Kevin returns

A/N haven't updated in a while so I decided to make this for ya!

Disclaimer: don't own nuttin...

"Hey Gwen?" Gwen looked up at her twin cousin, "Yeah?" She couldn't help but notice the confused look on his face as he was looking at a dark corner.

"Something wrong, Ben?" "I'm not sure..." Ben answered slowly. Gwen looked in the direction he was looking. Darkness and shadows were all that was in the corner. She turned towards him and opened her mouth as if to say something when she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye.

_Who would be crazy enough to hide in a dark corner? _she thought. "Oh that's what I wanted to ask you! Since you guys are dating and all...why is Kevin hiding in the shadows with a trench coat?" Ben asked.

Gwen looked at him puzzledly. "Wait your saying that's Kevin?" Gwen asked as she pointed to the corner. Ben nodded. "So what's his deal? Has he finally lost it?"

Gwen groaned and smacked her forehead. "He's trying to be a detective." "I see that." Ben said as he watched Kevin walk over and put a magnifying glass in his eye.

"What are you doing?" "Looking for clues." Gwen raised an eyebrow, "Clues for what?" "CLUES TO SOLVE A MYSTERY." Kevin yelled and ran off. Gwen and Ben stared after him. "Did he have some of my smoothie?" Ben finally asked after a long silence.

A/N yeah I know Kevin was waaay OOC but I couldn't think of anything else so here ya go! Review if you liked.


	11. Girl Scouts

A/N just thought I'd write this in honor of Ben 10,000 returns tonight!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10...but I will own a laptop on my b-day next month

Kevin rolled out from underneath his car as he heard someone knocking at the garage door. He wiped his hands off with his handkerchief and went to open it. "Coming!" he opened the door and his eyes widened with shock.

Outside of the door stood two girl scouts. "Hi mister, would you like some girl scout cookies?" One of the girls. "Er- uh..." The girls blinked their puppy dog eyes at him.

"No! I will not fall for the greater evil. YOU CAN'T TRICK ME!" Kevin yelled and slammed the door shut and hid by the couch. The phone began to ring so Kevin got up and answered it. "Hello?" "Hi mister would you like to buy some girl scout-" there was a big clang and the phone was in pieces.

"I gotta run- hide- something!" Kevin said and looked around in panic. Then he got it. Gwen's house. That's where he'll hide.

Once he was at Gwen's house he glanced behind him to make sure the demon girl scouts weren't following him. He sighed in relief when he saw nothing behind him and proceeded to knock on Gwen's door.

Kevin grinned as Gwen opened the door but his grin quickly turned into a terrified expression and he screamed and ran away.

"Ben, I'm worried about Kevin." Gwen said to her cousin on the phone that night. "Why?"

"He came to the door this earlier and looked terrified and when I answered the door he screamed and ran away." "I bet he just saw something on tv or somethin'." "Yeah I had to help out with girl scouts today anyways."

"Why?" Ben inquired from the other end of the phone. "They just needed help selling some cookies. The thing I hated the most was wearing that girl scout costume though."

A/N review if you liked.


	12. MarySue

A/N This chapter is rated T for like, one word.

Disclaimer: I only own the princess girl.

It was a relaxing day in Bellwood and our favorite trio were at Mr. Smoothy each drinking a smoothie. Gwen and Kevin drinking normal flavors and Ben drinking, well, not so normal flavors.

Suddenly there was a bright pink glow and pink smoke. Once the smoke cleared a girl was seen standing there.

Her hair was blonde and straight with a curly edge to it and she was wearing a pink sleevless dress that fit around her hips perfectly. Her skin was the perfect tan and her eyes were a sky blue and she was also wearing pink high heels. Her lips were the perfect shade of pink.

The girl looked around curiously and everyone except Ben, Gwen, and Kevin stared at her. All the guys wanted to date her and all the girls wanted to be her best friend. The girl's blue eyes lit up with excitement as she saw Ben and his team.

"Oh Ben, I knew you'd rescue me!" She exclaimed and ran over to the team's table. Ben raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth as if to say something when the girl leaned over and kissed him.

Ben choked and tried to get away but she gripped onto his head. Finally, she let go and Ben fell back, gasping for air. Kevin and Gwen looked at the girl strangely while Ben glared at her.

The girl giggled. "Oh you guys are so funny! Gwen, your going to be my best friend, and Kevin will be my best buddy and Ben," she looked at the brunette boy and whispered flirtasiously, "We're gonna be together forever."

Ben got up, "What the hell?" The girl giggled again. "Oh Ben you tell the best jokes. I love you to. Anyways first let me introduce myself. I am a princess from the planet, PrettyandPinkandPerfectness."

Kevin raised an eyebrow and looked at Gwen, "Is there even a such thing as that?" Gwen shook her head slowly. "At least I don't think there is." she said.

"Anyways. I came to Earth to excape, Darksomethingoranother, who wants to capture me and all I have to defend myself is every power in the world." the girl sighed as if this was the most saddest thing ever.

"Oh I think I'm going to faint!" and just as she said that, ironically she fainted. Ben, Kevin, and Gwen looked at eachother then back at the girl. "What should we do?" Gwen asked. "Uh draw a mustache on her face?" Kevin suggested. Ben nodded quickly. "Oh yeah that would be fun!"

Gwen rolled her eyes and put a hand on her forehead. Kevin was pulling a pen out of his pocket when Ben suddenly asked, "Why was there a pen in your pocket?" Kevin shrugged and took the cap off of it.

The two boys ran over to the girl and began to lift the pen to her face when her eyelashes began to flutter. "Ah man she's waking up." Kevin said and threw the pen across the road where it was run over by a car. "HEY I PAID 50 CENTS FOR THAT!" Kevin yelled after the car, which just kept going.

The girl woke up and sat up. "Oh I knew you would rescue me!" the girl cried. "Uh can I ask you a question?" Ben asked. "Oh of course you can!" the girl said happily. "What is your name?"

"Princess Mary-Sue Effing Annoying." Mary-Sue proudly recited. The group stared at eachother for a few minutes before Kevin finally broke the silence, "That explains soo much."

A/N xD review!


	13. Sam's Club

**A/N I went to sam's club the other day and this idea just randomely popped into my head so I hope you guys like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Sam's club.**

Ben and Kevin sat boredly in Ben's living room. Gwen was having a girl's night out with Julie and Emily, so they couldn't go bother her. Ben had suggested going to Mr. Smoothy but Kevin refused, saying they went there to often and it wasn't somewhere they should go on a saturday night.

"I've got it!" Ben exclaimed suddenly causing Kevin to jump a bit. "Got what? A brain?" "No. I mean-" Kevin chuckled. "Okay I've had my fun what did you get?" "I know what we should do tonight!"

The half osmosian teen raised an eyebrow, "And what is that?" "We should go to a club!" Ben said excitedly. "Okay listen up hero, as fun as that sounds, we can't do it." Now it was Ben's turn to raise an eyebrow. "How come?"

"Because. We're supposed to be heroes right?" Ben nodded. "Right. And so if we went to a club considering we're underage-" "We'd be setting the hero bar kinda low." Ben finished "I get it, but it's Saturday night! We have to do it no matter what, and don't worry about Gwen, she's having a girl's night out and if it's dark hopefully no one will recognize us."

"Well I guess we could wear I.D. masks..." Kevin said. "No way! I want to go as myself." Ben told him. "Alright so where's the nearest club at?" Kevin asked. "Well there is this place called Sam's club about a mile or two from here."

"Sam's club? I wonder why they call it that?" "Maybe because it's owned by someone named Sam?" Ben suggested. Kevin shrugged, "Good enough for me. Let's go."

As soon as the two arrived at Sam's club they began heading towards the door. "Hey Ben, why is there shopping carts here?" Ben shrugged, "Beats me, maybe we're going to have a shopping cart race or something." Kevin seemed satisfied with this answer until they entered the club, or more like store.

"Hey! This isn't a club!" Kevin said. "Well we already drove all the way here so we might as well look around." Kevin sighed, "I guess so."

A few minutes later both teens were racing down the aisles with shopping carts. "I'LL BEAT YOU TO THE FINISH LINE TENNYSON!" Kevin yelled. "IN YOUR DREAMS LEVIN!" Ben shouted back.

Each cart had at least one hundred items in it. Once they were at the checkout, Ben and Kevin madly began putting their stuff on the counter and waited for the clerk to tell them how much it would cost.

"That will be 800 dollars. Each." the clerk said. "Okay, cash or credit?" Ben asked. "Wait, you guys aren't members?" the clerk inquired. "Members? Of what?" "Of Sam's of course." "Ben, grab the stuff and let's get out of here!" Kevin instructed.

"SECURITY!" The clerk yelled as Ben and Kevin made a mad dash out of the place. The security guards caught them just as they were halfway out the door and began dragging them away.

Kevin just merely mumbled, "Now I know why they call it a club." while Ben was screaming, "I'M A SUPERHERO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! IF I'M IN JAIL, WHO'S GOING TO SAVE THE WORLD? HUH? WILL YOU? I DOUBT IT!"

**A/N Oh Ben you are such a moron some times...please review!**


	14. American Idol

**A/N yeah this idea came to me last night when my stepdad was watching American Idol. Oh and this takes place near the end of Alien Force since they were watching the auditions for season 9.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or American Idol.**

Ben sat boredly on the couch as he waited for his half-asian girlfriend to return from the bathroom.

The couple were together that night because Julie loves American Idol and insisted Ben come and watch it to since they were hardly ever together.

Ben watched as some random person who couldn't even sing stepped onto the stage, or well, the place with an American Idol background, Ben wasn't really sure what it was.

The person began to sing and Ben winced and covered his ears thinking, _Who in their right mind would go on television and sing like that? _

"I bet I can sing way better than those people." Ben mumbled then grabbed the remote and paused it just when one of the judges were about to say something.

Not bothering to take a look around to make sure no one was watching Ben walked to the middle of the room and using the remote as his microphone, began to sing.

"I'LL CATCH A GRENADE FOR YOU!" Ben sang, way out of tune and quite badly actually, "YEAH I'LL BLOW UP A PARADE FOR YOU!" (I know that isn't an actual lyric, but it was something my dad came up with when he sang Grenade by Bruno Mars. Don't own the song either. Oh and I know this song didn't come out 'till either late 2010 or 2011 but oh well, it's fiction right?)

"I WILL GO THROUGH ALL THIS PPPPPAAAAAIIIINNNN TAKE A BULLET STRAIGHT THROUGH-" Ben paused. What rhymed with pain? After thinking for a minute Ben continued, "MY TRAIN. YES THOSE PEOPLE WOULD DIE FOR YOU BABAY BUT I WON'T DO THE SAME."

Ben stopped and grinned, then picked up the remote and unpaused the show to see what the judges thought, forgetting that it was just a show.

"That was absolutely terrible." Simon was saying. Ben's smile faded and he frowned as the other judges agreed. "BUT I WAS AWESOME!" Ben yelled at the TV as the judges were telling the person they weren't going to Hollywood.

"But- Ah well, what do you guys know anyways!" Ben shouted at the tv and sat down on the couch angrily. Julie, who had been watching the whole time, slowly backed away. "Maybe he won't realize if I leave for another 30 minutes." she said and left the house.

**A/N Poor Julie, please review!**


	15. That's Unlikely

**AN: Ok this is just something that I randomely came up with. I decided to post a new chapter since I haven't posted a chapter in a while. And just so you guys know, I'm not making fun of Ben 10.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ben 10? -long silence- um well I don't.**

**Caution: This chapter may have a lot of OOC-ness and unlikely happenings.**

"Ugh! Come on Ben, I've been waiting for like, ever." Kevin whined. (I know not all gay dudes act like this and I'm not trying to make of them) "Hold it Kev. I have to make a proposal." Ben said then turned to Gwen and got down on one knee.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson, who is my cousin and has the same last name as me. Will you marry me, even though are kids will probably have major health issues?"

Gwen kneeled down and looked Ben in the eyes. "Aww...hellz naw! I am not going to marry some loser like you."

Ben looked down with pure rejection and sadness, then perked up. "That's okay at least I still have Julie!"

Julie appeared out of nowhere and hugged Kevin. "Actually, I'm with Kevvie now." (I have nothing against Kevlie either, this is just a chapter about unlikely happenings)

Ben eyes widened, "Say what?" Kevin tried to shoo Julie away. "Like, girl, I can't be with you, I'm gay."

"WHY!" Julie cried into the sky. "Wait, Ben, do you still wanna go out?"

"What? No! I am nobody's second choice!" Ben declared. Julie looked around the room, "Then that leaves me with..." she noticed Gwen. "Wait, I'm not lesbian!" she paused then shrugged, "Ah why not?"

Julie walked over to Gwen, "Wanna go out?" Gwen shrugged. "Sure." the girls walked away.

Ben looked at Kevin, Kevin looked at Ben. "Let's go to Mr. Smoothy." the two ran out the door.

**AN: I wasn't trying to make fun of anything...Well maybe the Bwen and Gwenlie or Jwen or whatever and the sorta of itty bitty slight Bevin at the end, no offense to any shippers of these pairings. But everything else plus what I was making fun of, is just things I think of as unlikely to happen in the show. Anyhoo review please!**


	16. Nerds

**A/N: Wow it's been a while since I've last written a story and I am IMMENSLY sorry for that. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter though.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ben 10, what would I be doing here anyways?**

"Hey Gwen, wanna go do something tonight?" Kevin asked the red headed Tennyson. "Sorry Kevin, I have loads of homework." Gwen replied. "But-" "Sorry, maybe another time?" Gwen asked.

Kevin nodded, "Yeah, I guess." Gwen grinned at him and sat down as Kevin walked out the door.

The osmosian teen got into his car and has he drove mumbled, "How can a girl so hot be so nerdy?"

Kevin knocked on Ben's door. He had no idea why he even bothered coming to the Ultimatrix weilder's house, for he knew the misadventures that always happened when Ben was around, but for some reason he goes there quite often.

No one answered the door so he knocked again a little harder. No answer. He knocked even harder. Still no answer.

The osmosian pursed his lips as he tried to think of what to do. Ben's car was here so he knew someone was home. He put his ear to the door to listen and see what could be going on in there that was SOO important that no one could answer the door.

He could hear Ben yelling something in the living room. Although he had no idea what the green eyed Tennyson boy could be yelling about. He almost didn't want to know.

But curiousity got the best of him and since no one would answer the door he absorbed it then kicked the door down.

He noticed Ben, who was playing on the wii, didn't even seem to notice what had just happened as he just said, "Oh hey Kevin."

Kevin stepped over the door and walked over to Ben, "What are you doing now Tennyson?"

"Oh just trying to beat Zant." Ben replied his green gaze not leaving the TV for a second. Kevin arched an eyebrow, "Who?"

Ben jerked the Wii remote. "He's a villian from this game I'm playing." "And what game is that?" The dark haired teen asked as he sat down on the couch and made himself comfortable.

"The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess." Ben said as he jerked the Wii remote again. "What the hell are you doing, Tennyson?" Kevin asked as he noticed Ben jump up on the coffee table and swing the Wii remote madly around. "I have to kill him! And getting into the game helps a lot."

Kevin sighed. "Well since I got nothin' better to do, mind if I play with you?" Ben shook his head, "Sorry Kev, this game is 1 player only, I got one that you can play with me, but first let me beat this guy."

Gwen walked in a couple hours later to see Kevin and Ben playing on two nintendos. The first thing she thought was _Why is the door busted down and where did they get two nintendos?_

"Hey guys?" no reply. "Guys?" Gwen asked a little louder. Still no reply. Gwen finally gave up and just sighed. Noticing a nintendo game box sitting on the table she picked it up and read the title.

_Zelda?_ she thought, _What nerds. _she walked outside as the two boys continued to play their game.

**A/N: Sorry if that made no sense but I have recently become obsessed with zelda and it's 12 am right now so my writing sucks. Anyway please review to make my day.**


End file.
